


Sweetest Downfall

by Idril



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reichenbach-Related, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Loves John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril/pseuds/Idril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you are my sweetest downfall<br/>i loved you first<br/>-"Samson" Regina Spektor </p>
<p>Sherlock embraces his weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetest Downfall

Before John, Sherlock had no weaknesses. Ok, maybe the cocaine, or the heroin, but really, he could control those just fine. Maybe cigarettes, but then again, he was on patches before John came into the picture. So, nothing, until John.

Suddenly, there was this other person who depended on him. If Sherlock was late, or angry, or wrong, it had consequences for John. Sherlock observed how he directly affected not only John’s mood, but other aspects of John’s life. Every aspect of John’s life. Sherlock had never had that kind of responsibility before. Sure, there was Mycroft, but what did Sherlock care if his actions negatively affected his brother? The man was insufferable. He deserved whatever Sherlock did to him.

John, however, did not. It became startlingly clear to Sherlock early on that John Watson deserved whatever goodness life could give. He deserved clever cases, and dangerous criminals, and good (free) food. He deserved more than all these things, and Sherlock felt a keen responsibility to provide them. After all, John was his assistant. His blogger. His flatmate. _His_.

That thinking, right there, is how Sherlock Holmes became a hypocrite, because if there was one thing he had learned over the years dealing with criminals, it was that caring was not an advantage. People got themselves into the worst, most desperate, situations all because they care too much.

And as Sherlock stands on the ledge of St. Bart’s, looking at the pavement below him, undoubtedly in the worst and most desperate situation he has ever encountered, he can’t regret the steps that led him here. If John Watson is his weakness, he thinks, what a sweet downfall it has been.

And he jumps.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while waiting for my husband to run a 1/2 marathon. It was a productive morning!  
> Inspiration from the Regina Spektor song "Samson". 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
